


All is Fair in Love and War

by JinkoKaminari



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Degrading kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkoKaminari/pseuds/JinkoKaminari
Summary: 'A large hand runs up my thigh and squeezes it gently. The heat from my blushing cheeks now running through my whole body. A cold pair of lips meet my neck and place tiny soft kisses on it before rising to nibble my earlobe. “I think we need to take this date elsewhere, yeah?”'
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Sero Hanta, Sero Hanta/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE WARNING BEFORE READING THE ACTUAL STORY.
> 
> This oneshot was a special request made by an anonymous friend of mine. I really hope you enjoy it :)  
> This is my first time doing a poly relationship so I hope I did well enough and I did my best to keep it as non-binary as possible so that everyone can enjoy.

WARNING: THIS ONESHOT CONTAINS POLY RELATIONSHIPS AND INTENSE SEXUAL CONTENT THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL READERS. THIS INCLUDES; BONDAGE, DEGRADING, PRAISE, AND PUBLIC FLIRTING. PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND AND PROCEED CAREFULLY.

The taste of sweet soft serve ice cream fills my mouth as a cool summer breeze blows between the three of us. Sero on my right, enjoying orange sorbet, and Bakugou on my left, finishing off a popsicle. It’s a sweet and simple date, but it’s exactly what I need after the long and tough week I had. The memories of it all almost brought a bitterness to my cold treat.

The I feel a strong hand on the top of my head, messing up my hair. “Dumbass, your shit is gonna melt if you keep staring off into space.”

I mumble an apology, but then Sero steps in. “Don’t be so mean to them, Bakugou. Cutie had a very hard week.”

“I ain’t being mean! They know that!” the ashy blonde shouts.

I giggle at the two men and continue eating my ice cream. I feel a pair of warm lips press against my ear and a low growling whisper breaks the silence. “You know I wasn’t being mean, right Sweets?”

A deep crimson blush across my cheeks, I just nod my head. Then, I feel another pair of lips, this time a bit colder, against my other ear. “Hey now Love, I’m right here. Don’t let him hog all your attention.”

Bakugou moves away from my ear and directs a piercing glare at Sero. “Screw off, tape arms! I was talking to them!”

The black-haired male backs off of my other ear and returns the blonde’s glare. “All is fair in this relationship, you angry Pomeranian. I’ll come over there and give you some attention too if you’re that much in need.”

Bakugou wraps me up in his arms and pulls me closer to him. “As if! I only need attention from my Sweets.”

Sero sets down his empty ice cream cup and moves in to hug me as well, pulling me slightly away from the explosive blonde. “Cutie is mine too, Blasty,” then he leans into my ear again and lowers his voice, letting his accent come out. “They may even like me more, huh? Since I’m such a generous lover.”

My face is so hot and red, my mind is completely blank, I hardly even notice it when I drop my ice cream on the ground, only half finished. “See what you did, elbows? Now they don’t have their ice cream anymore.” Bakugou growls.

Sero takes my chin in his fingers and turns my face towards him. “My apologies, Love. Let me make it up to you with a different sweet treat,” he whispers and then crashes his lips onto mine. A shiver runs down my spine as he slips in his tongue, the flavor of orange sorbet dancing on my taste buds.

I could hear the little muttering whispers of the people around us, but then they stop almost immediately. No doubt because Bakugou must have glared at them in the threatening way that he does. When Sero pulls away, giving me a satisfying smirk, the ash blonde takes hold of my face and forces my attention to him. “Alright, my turn now,” he says with a devilish grin and once again my lips have been taken. A tongue with an entirely new sweet flavor slipping into my mouth and meeting my own.

A large hand runs up my thigh and squeezes it gently. The heat from my blushing cheeks now running through my whole body. A cold pair of lips meet my neck and place tiny soft kisses on it before rising to nibble my earlobe. “I think we need to take this date elsewhere, yeah?”

Bakugou pulls away from our intense kissing, finally letting me breathe. He licks his lips along his mischievous smile. “This is your fault for being so damn cute, Dumbass.”

Before I knew it, my mind still lost in the ecstasy, I was dragged to my feet and brought back to our shared apartment. The two men wasting no time in carrying me to the bedroom and throwing me onto the bed. Bakugou places himself behind me and bites my neck softly while ripping, literally ripping, my shirt off. The tearing noise filling the dim room between heavy breathing and faint moans. Sero is in front of me, taking off my bottoms and kissing my now exposed chest.

“Oh, Mi Amor,” the black-haired male whispers to me. I knew once that nickname came out, I was in for a wild night. “I hope you weren’t planning to sleep tonight.”

The blonde male grabs my arms and I feel a silky fabric, most likely a ribbon, get wrapped around my wrists. “You were far too naughty on our date today, so you won’t be allowed to use your hands for this,” he says and tightens the ribbon, bounding my wrists together.

“Just leave everything to us, Mi Amor. Be a good little Cutie and let us spoil you,” Sero whispers as his kisses trail down my chest and stomach.

I try to call out to him, but a strong and warm hand covers my mouth. A growling voice fills my ear. “You speak when I say you can speak,” Bakugou says and uses his other hand to grope my chest, massaging it roughly and pinching my nipple.

Sero spreads open my legs and begins kissing and licking my thighs. “Look how cute and lovely you are down here. I could just eat you up… in fact, I will,” he says and begins running his tongue over my sensitive bits.

Warmth and tingling sensations running all through me. I moan against the ash blonde’s hand, which causes him to bite down on my shoulder. “I told you to keep quiet, Dumbass. You’re real hellbent on being a brat today, huh? At least you’re a cute brat.”

Sero licks and sucks on my sex area, moaning and growling against it. “You’re so tasty down here, Mi Amor. Much more delicious than that ice cream,” then I feel a finger enter my hole, gently massaging it.

Bakugou adjusts himself and leans me back more so he has full view of my upper half. He licks his lips in the devilish and seductive way that he does and leans down to my chest. He runs his tongue over my nipple that isn’t being pinched by his fingers. The wet sensation only making me want to moan more. I couldn’t hold it back when he began biting it.

“God, you’re so fucking naughty today,” the blonde growls as he continues to bite and suck on my one nipple while still pinching the other. “But you know I love you, yeah? You’re so sexy and cute. This body drives me up the wall.”

I feel a second finger enter my hole, Sero slowly scissoring my insides, trying to open me up as much as possible. “Now, now, I think Mi Amor is being very good. It’s about time we take them on the real ride, yeah?”

The black-haired male removes his fingers and the two men lift me up, positioning me between them and I knew what was coming. My legs spread as wide open as they could go, the two of them getting as close to each other as they can, the both of them using their strong arms and hands to support me. They slowly lower me, and I feel both of their cocks begin to enter me, making me cry out.

“That’s it baby, take all of it in,” Bakugou whispers as he lowers me more.

“You’re doing so good, Mi Amor,” Sero says as he helps push both the cocks deeper into me.

Nothing but pleasure filling my foggy mind and my screaming moans echoing off the walls between the seductive whispers of the two men. Then with a soft slap of skin meeting skin, both cocks are fully inside me. Both sides of my neck being kissed gently, Sero and Bakugou give me a minute to adjust.

“What a good, lewd Cutie,” Bakugou says into my ear. “Now, we’re gonna ravage you real good.”

They begin moving me, bouncing me up and down on their shafts. Slowly at first so not to cause me pain, but then they speed up as I become more used to the feeling. Pounding into my insides and moaning against my neck.

“So good… You feel so good, Mi Amor,” Sero whispers between his moans. 

Both men thrust deeper into me, reaching my sensitive spot and ramming into it hard. The ecstasy so overwhelming, I feel myself beginning to drool during my screams and joyful tears brim my eyes. It’s so burning hot everywhere on my body, making every part of me just as sensitive as the spot inside me they’re pounding into.

“God, you sexy brat, you’re really feeling it, aren’t you? What a face you’re making,” Bakugou says, ramming into me even harder. “Go on, you lewd thing, scream my name. I want to hear that voice.”

“Say my name too, Mi Amour,” Sero chimes in, matching the speed and roughness that Bakugou is going, thrusting inside me. “I want to hear that pretty voice scream my name as well.”

I’m so lost in the burning pleasure that I can barely form any words through my loud moans and cries. But as I near my end, I somehow manage to force out both their names in another scream of bliss. The both of them smirk with satisfaction at me.

With one last hard thrust from the two men, all three of us reached our climax. My body trembling and weak. If it weren’t for the two men keeping my body up, I definitely would’ve fallen over.

Wet sticky fluids between my thighs, the men let me rest on their laps and I collapse onto Bakugou’s muscular chest. Sero gives soft, slow kisses all over my body. “You did so good, Mi Amor,” he says.

The ash blonde kisses the top of my head. “This better have made your crappy week feel a whole lot better, Dumbass.”

I smile and nod, still catching my breath. I rest against him, feeling his pounding heart and enjoying the tiny light kisses all over my skin from the black-haired male. It’s so comforting and peaceful being in the arms of these two.

“Take a few minutes to breathe, Mi Amor,” Sero says as he places a small peck to my lips. “We’ll be starting round two, soon.”

My eyes go wide and a new pink blush spreads across my cheeks. The seductive grins find their way back to the two men’s faces. “What? You thought we were going to stop there, Love?” Bakugou says, looking down at me with eyes full of mischief and lust.

“I told you before,” Sero continues, giving me another kiss on the lips. “You won’t be sleeping tonight.”

“And it’s not even five o’clock yet,” Bakugou chimes in, placing a kiss to my earlobe.

“We’ve got a very long night ahead of us, Mi Amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: I DO NOT TAKE RANDOM REQUESTS. PLEASE DON'T SPAM MY COMMENTS WITH REQUESTS FOR MORE ONESHOTS. THIS PERSON WAS GIVEN SPECIAL PERMISSION TO ASK FOR A ONESHOT FROM ME BECAUSE THEY ARE MY FRIEND.


End file.
